


001

by wonhee



Series: unnamed [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Lee Jooheon, Mentioned Lim Changkyun | I.M, Mentioned Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, i had a lot of feelings about that back hug, i had no idea what to call this, so 001 for now, thanks wonho for always doing the most for us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhee/pseuds/wonhee
Summary: i had a lot of feelings about wonho back hugging kihyun during mxray...i had to write something





	001

“Hyung. The cameras are gone you can stop holding on to me.” Kihyun chuckled, smiling fondly over his shoulder at the giant man child that was currently holding him in an embrace. Hoseok’s chin was planted firmly over Kihyun’s shoulder and he seemed pretty content to touch cheeks with Kihyun, proving his point by tightening his hold. It was a nice day out and Kihyun was glad to finally shoot on a day where he didn’t have to wear extra layers under his green tracksuit and pretend he wasn’t freezing his ass off for fans.

“You might run away.” Hoseok muttered, though they both knew Kihyun wasn’t going anywhere.

“So what, you’re just gonna keep holding on to me?”

“Hmm, right until we finish the game.”

Kihyun grinned, “actually there was something I wanted to show you. I saw it while I was running earlier.”

“Yeah?”

Hoseok loosened his hold and Kihyun wriggled free, stepping back. He could see the members wildly chasing each other, competitive spirit making them too focused on the game to pay attention to anyone else.

“Wonho hyung disappeared I’ll go find him.” Kihyun spoke into his walkie-talkie before switching it off and quickly grabbing Hoseok’s hand, entwining their fingers and pulling him away. He hoped no one saw.

“We should come here again someday, the two of us having a picnic by the river, taking pictures, kissing and kissing some more. Also we can have that bicycle date we’ve been holding off.” Hoseok suggested and Kihyun smiled at the thought; freedom to show their love in public with no concern over backlash or consequences. It could never happen, not in a million years. But it was still a very nice thought.

“We can have the bicycle date at least.” Kihyun agreed, taking in the scenery.

Hoseok sighed, detangling his fingers from Kihyun’s as they approached a particularly crowded area. “I wish we could have more.”

“I know.”

Getting into a relationship wasn’t easy in the first place, it had taken months before Kihyun finally agreed. It didn’t matter that they liked each other for years or that their band mates were supportive, if it ever got out, if Dispatch or any other sleazy sites ever found them out. That was it. For the both of them, for Monsta X.

“Do you regret it?” Hoseok asked after a while and Kihyun frowned, grabbing Hoseok by the shoulder and making him stop.

“I regret many things; like that time I decided eating beans the night before our comeback was a good idea and the next day I kept farting,” Kihyun started, prompting a laugh from Hoseok. “But never you, hyung.”

“It’s just… it’s so hard sometimes you know? Being with you is the best thing to ever happen to me but I get so guilty sometimes because if anything was to happen, if we’re exposed. That’s it. And not just for me and you, for the whole group. We potentially have the power to mess everything up. Everything we’ve been working so hard for.” Hoseok said, head bowed.

Hoseok had never said anything like that to him before. When Kihyun voiced his worries, Hoseok was always the one to reassure him, to make him feel better. Hoseok was always there, telling him they were too careful to get caught and that nothing would happen to them or the team.

“How long have you been keeping this in, for me?” Kihyun asked, sadness rushing through his body. He wished he could kiss Hoseok right there like Hoseok always did, kiss him and tell him everything would be okay. Instead, he dragged Hoseok to a nearby bench and sat him down.

“I didn’t want to make you feel bad. You worry so much and I didn’t want to add on top of it. I’m meant to be the one that reassures you, the hopeful one you know?”

“I never want you to hide your true feelings to make me happy Hoseok, we’re a team first before anything; best friends. If you’re upset or worried please talk to me about it.”

“As for the others, remember they know about us and they were and are still happy for us. They know what would happen if we got caught, they know about the risks and are still rooting for us.” Kihyun continued.

“That’s only because they love us and want us happy.” Hoseok replied.

“Exactly, and we love them and want them happy so we’ll be careful, as we’ve always been. I believe in us, I believe in our team.”

Hoseok laughed, reaching forward and squeezing Kihyun’s hand briefly before letting go. “Add ‘good at pep talks’ to your long list of accomplishments babe.”

“I learn from the best. Now come on I still have something to show you.” Kihyun replied.

“We have about 5 minutes before staff comes looking for us.” Hoseok reminded, trailing after Kihyun.

“I know, it’s just over that bend.” Kihyun answered, walking faster.

“Damn Ki you know, you really make these tracksuits work.” Hoseok said, staring not so subtly at Kihyun’s ass.

“I can’t believe you’re the man I’m willing to risk everything for.” Kihyun replied.

“Ouch.”

Kihyun rolled his eyes, looked around for a moment before grabbing on to Hoseok’s hand again and pulling him inside the greenhouse they’d arrived at. He watched Hoseok look around, confusion etched on his face.

“You wanted to show me the greenhouse? Kihyunnie I saw it already.”

Kihyun scoffed, dragging him further inside, inside a little storage unit he had discovered whilst hiding from Jooheon earlier. He closed the door and leaned up, mouth finding Hoseok’s as quickly as it always did. He smiled as Hoseok groaned a little, one hand automatically flying up to cup Kihyun’s cheek and the other to play with his hair.

“That’s what I wanted to show you.” Kihyun whispered when he pulled away, forehead resting on Hoseok’s. “God, I’ve been wanting to do that all day.”

“Show me again?” Hoseok asked, licking his bottom lip slowly and Kihyun didn’t have to think twice before grabbing him by his shirt and crashing his lips to Hoseok’s, hungry for me.

Later, he pretended not to notice Minhyuk’s eyebrow raise and smirk as he looked over the both of them.

“I see you found him.” Minhyuk said.

“Wipe that stupid grin off your face Minhyuk. He doesn’t have the egg, Jooheon does.” Kihyun said, sending a wink Hoseok’s way.

“You checked my pockets when we were-” Hoseok stopped himself, glancing at Minhyuk. “Really Kihyun?”

“All’s fair in love and war hyung, sorry!” He called, taking off in Jooheon’s direction with Minhyuk in tow.

“You sly little shit.” Hoseok laughed, watching him go before chasing after him.

Him and Kihyun would always be a team anyway, but right now. He had a game to win.

**Author's Note:**

> kihyun no 1 sly fox
> 
> come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wdymkiho)<3


End file.
